Vai Querer Uma Limonada?
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Um dia quente. Um pirulito de limão. Jared e Jensen podem transformar uma fruta em algo bastante interessante. Padackles


Título: Vai querer uma limonada?

Autor: ShiryuForever94

Categorias: [Tributo] Dia do Sexo: 06/09; Slash M/M; Padackles

Advertências: Sexo

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: one-shot

Completa: [x] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Um dia quente. Um pirulito de limão. Jared e Jensen podem transformar uma fruta em algo bastante interessante.

Dedicatória: Para os yaoistas e slashers, pois no fundo, todo mundo gosta é de dois homens se pegando

Beta: Sem betagem.

**Vai querer uma limonada?**

**(ShiryuForever94)**

Nos sets de Supernatural em Vancouver, já não havia mais segredo sobre o nome do sexto episódio da sétima temporada.

Slash Fiction.

Os produtores realmente deviam estar de brincadeira. Isso lá era nome de episódio que não despertasse algumas ideias no fandom? Bem, mais ideias do que já tinham era quase impossível.

Jared esperava pacientemente sua vez de filmar enquanto andava por aqui e por ali numa pequena moto. Chupava um pirulito de limão, rindo ao pensar que muitos achavam que quem tinha humor de limão era o Jensen...

Por falar em limão, algo ocorreu na mente de Jared. Quando aprendera o que era slash, e lá ia muito tempo, pois o próprio Kim Manners, já falecido, mostrava a ele e Jensen algumas fanfictions slash de Sam e Dean, também descobrira o que significava yaoi.

Jared a princípio ficara perdido em termos como seme, uke, lemon... Ah, sim, lemon... Limão. Simplesmente era o nome que se dava às cenas NC-17, sexo, entre homens, no mundo o relacionamento homossexual masculino dos animes e mangás. Mas depois, Jared já entendera tudo que era preciso daquelas fanfictions alucinadas. E por vezes alucinantes.

Porque Jared lera algumas, aliás muitas. Principalmente de Sam e Dean. Não via problema algum. Já havia boatos suficientes sobre ele ser bissexual. Não estava mais ligando, afinal se casara com uma atriz e agora tinha sua identidade heterossexual bem fixada na mente do fandom.

Ou talvez nem tanto. Jared suspirou, rindo ao pensar no que todo mundo acharia se descobrisse que ele não era tão heterossexual assim. Não quando Jensen Ackles estava por perto.

A mente de Jared divagava sem parar enquanto ele passeava nas pequenas motos e acabou indo parar embaixo de uma árvore bem alta, como era comum em Vancouver, não estava tão quente, até nublado, mas Padalecki era capaz de sentir calor num freezer, então...

O que ele não esperava era que Jensen estivesse logo atrás dele, também numa pequena moto e parasse por ali também.

"Encalorado para variar, Jay?" A voz grave e sensual de Jensen.

"Sempre. Quer pirulito de lemon?" Jay falou com ar safado.

"Hum, lemon a fruta ou..."

"Sabia que você sabia!" Jared riu e aquele sorriso fez o coração, e outras partes, de Jensen, aquecerem.

"Não foi só você que se interessou por yaoi quando Kim nos mostrou as fanfics..."

"Sei." Jared se aproximou de Jensen e o puxou para si. "Será que tem algum problema em enrolarmos nossa pausa por... vejamos..."

"Quinze minutos."

"Alguém está com pressa?" Jared falou com ar cínico e apontou sem pudor algum para o membro duro de Jensen.

"Minha boca está com sede de... Limão." Jensen avançou no mais alto e chupou-lhe os lábios que tinham gosto da fruta cítrica, misturado com o açúcar do pirulito.

Jared não resistiu, como era de se esperar, pois seu membro rijo e pulsante também queria algo mais que ser espremido dentro da calça jeans de "Sam".

"Abaixa as calças até o joelho." Jensen murmurou enquanto soltava seu próprio cinto, abaixando as calças e a cueca, o membro empinando para cima, numa claríssima demonstração de que a pressa podia ser amiga da perfeição.

Jared não se fez de rogado, mas antes tirou do bolso da calça um pequeno tubo e uma camisinha. "Sempre pronto." Murmurou enquanto passava o material para Jensen e soltava as calças, abaixava a cueca e antes que Jensen pudesse sequer pensar, ajoelhava e chupava o membro rosado e inchado. Achava simplesmente delicioso que Jensen fosse um loiro tão branco quanto possível e com a pele rosada naquela parte tão... chupável.

Jensen fechou os olhos e inclinou o corpo para frente, entrando fundo naquela boca que o acolhia inteiro, embora fosse um homem, digamos assim, grande. Simples, com o passar do tempo, Jared aprendera tudo que havia para saber sobre sexo oral e relaxava a garganta quando Jensen ia mais fundo, sem sufocar...

Quando o mais velho começou a ofegar num ritmo mais pesado, de olhos fechados, entregue com a camisinha e o lubrificante presos na mão, Jared parou e subiu pelo abdômen clarinho, beijando seu homem numa linha reta até alcançar a boca macia e quente. Separou o beijo com um sorrisinho malicioso. "Vai tomar alguma providência ou vou ter que fazer minha limonada sozinho?"

"Açúcar e gelo?" Mostrou os dois itens em sua mão e riu. "Vire."

Jared não se fez de rogado, apoiou-se na árvore e inclinou-se para Jensen, se oferecendo como se fosse algum banquete a ser apreciado por um gourmet.

"Hum, vou gostar disso... Você fica lindo assim todo oferecido e de pau duro."

"Jensen..."

"Sim?"

"Quer enfiar logo isso em mim?" Jared voltou-se olhando o loiro com ar de súplica e safadeza.

"Os dedos? Claro..." Rápido como um raio, Jensen espalhou lubrificante em alguns dedos, vestiu a camisinha no membro rijo pulsante e sem nem perguntar, pensar, hesitar, introduziu dois dígitos no corpo do outro.

"Seu grande cretino!" Jared mordeu a boca. No fundo, adorava quando Jensen era um desesperado por sexo como sabia que ele estava.

"Sou grande mesmo, admito..." Jensen girou os dedos dentro do outro e alcançou com facilidade a próstata do namorado, encostando o corpo no dele, esfregando o pênis duro nas coxas musculosas de Padalecki, roçando-se nele em ritmo específico. "Quero tanto meter em você, Padalecki..."

"E o que o está detendo?" Jared arfava, morto de tesão, provocado ao extremo pelos dedos de Jensen, pela massa quente e pulsante que ele esfregava em suas pernas e pela vontade insana de ter um orgasmo.

"Nada." Jensen retirou os dígitos do corpo alheio e segurou o namorado pela cintura, puxando-o contra seu membro, guiando seu corpo para dentro do homem que amava.

Jared arfou, agoniado, a dor fina da escassa preparação percorrendo seu corpo, mas apertou com força o tronco da árvore e respirou fundo ao se empurrar para trás, sentindo a união perfeita dos corpos.

"Está marcando o tempo?" Jensen provocou e apertou o pênis rijo com uma das mãos que soltara da cintura do outro, masturbando-o no ritmo intenso com que agora o tomava para si.

"Estou marcando os orgasmos." Jared respondeu e apertou o membro duro dentro de seu corpo, remexendo os quadris de maneira que ouviu o quase urro de Jensen.

"Não provoca tanto seu filho da mãe!" Jensen colou o peito um tanto mais suado de excitação às costas estupidamente cinzeladas de Jared e lambeu a pele úmida e quente das omoplatas do namorado.

"Provoco sim. Se você for bonzinho, posso lhe dar mais que uma chance de ir para o céu comigo..."

"Seu..." Jensen perdeu a concentração e gozou desesperadamente dentro do namorado quando o homem maior e mais forte apertou-o com mais força e se movimentou para frente e para trás, num ritmo forte, firme, que parecia engolir o mastro do loiro. Ackles ficou entorpecido e não conseguiu resistir de jeito algum quando um sorridente e sacana Jared Padalecki escapuliu de seu abraço e o puxou para um beijo na boca.

Jared não era um garotinho inocente, nem um homem que mudasse de ideia quando decidia algo e, naquele momento, queria algo bem simples: possuir Jensen até que o mais velho desmaiasse, de preferência.

"O que..."

"Quietinho, amor. Só uma retribuição." Padalecki retirou de vez suas calças, puxou o resto das roupas de Jensen para baixo e tateando nos bolsos do jeans do loiro, encontrou outra camisinha lubrificada. "Sabe, eu sempre soube que nós dois estamos sempre preparados..."

Jensen não estava em condição de reclamar de nada. Muito pelo contrário. Em seu estado pós-orgásmico não iria se negar a nada que o outro quisesse e... Jared sabia disso.

Não houve demora. Jared lubrificou o corpo do outro, alargou-o com mais paciência que Jensen tivera com ele, mesmo porque, o Sasquatch tinha perfeita noção de seu tamanho, um tanto mais avantajado.

Nesse meio tempo, o canceriano já tinha enchido o amante de beijos e agora, sorridente, apenas ergueu-lhe as pernas arqueadas e se encaixou no meio delas, movendo-se devagar, gentilmente até.

"Você é mais... delicado."

"Se me chamar de garota eu o parto ao meio." Jared murmurou e enterrou-se nele, de uma vez, sentindo as pernas de Jensen se fecharem em sua cintura.

"Mais..." Jensen não se fez de rogado com os arrepios quentes que lhe subiam pelo corpo e alma enquanto Jared arremetia bem fundo e gostoso.

"Claro, você sempre quer mais." Jared abraçou o corpo menor, beijando-o, tomando-o, acariciando e segurando com firmeza e ao mesmo tempo carinho.

Quem visse Padalecki de longe poderia imaginar que ele era um desastrado, talvez nada gentil por ser grande, mas não era verdade.

Com Jensen ele era sempre gentil, a menos que o outro pedisse que não.

"Eu amo você." Jensen murmurou enquanto Padalecki atingia o clímax junto com ele. Nem sempre eram tão sincronizados, mas outras vezes, era como se tivessem um relógio interno que lhes dizia o momento exato de adentrarem o prazer único que sentiam nos braços um do outro.

Passado algum tempo, soltaram-se do abraço quente que repartiam.

"Acho que já tivemos pausa suficiente." Jared se levantou, procurando as roupas de ambos, espalhadas por todo lado.

"Sem falar na limonada..." Jensen riu. "Acho que nunca mais vou ver um pirulito de limão sem pensar em outro pirulito. Ou em espremer limões, em formatos de bolas... Talvez com um canudo no centro."

"Pornográfico!" Jared troçou e ambos riram, divertidos.

"Bem, ao menos, da próxima vez, vou perguntar se você vai querer uma limonada..." Jensen novamente riu acompanhado de Jared. Nem queriam saber como iriam explicar as roupas amassadas e um tanto sujas de grama e terra.

* * *

><p>Nota: Quem acompanha as fotos dos sets vai entender que há uma foto que inspirou essa fanfic. Espero que não tenha ficado muito louca, porque sinceramente, eu me diverti horrores escrevendo.<p> 


End file.
